Revelation
by Lunar Orphan
Summary: 'A pathetic hope of a little boy waiting for his beloved big brother to return'- Sasuke's inner self, wishing for his big brother. When he discovers the truth, what is he feeling?


Alright! Woohoo! My first story! It's all angtsy and such. Please be kind, review, *insert witty banter here* Please enjoy!

*Disclaimer... I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Such a horrid truth.*

* * *

Such a lonely day; I look down at my reflection. It reminds me so much of _him._ It always has. That's why, after that day, all those years ago, I couldn't stand my own reflection. Anybody who ever complimented my looks just pissed me off. It was like they were complimenting that murderer. It hurt. I threw a rock at the watery reflection, relishing the ripples tearing apart my face, Itachi's face. I smirked evilly. Yes, that's why I left him. Itachi is the only reason I left Naruto. Itachi is the only reason I came to Orochimaru. Itachi is the only reason I train so hard. The reflection slowly stilled, the slight movements made my face look chubby… Like when I was a little boy. I was so young, so little, and he killed them. All of them. Mother, father, uncle, aunt, cousin… It didn't matter. If they had the name Uchiha, he killed them. I was the only one he left alive. He's so selfish. He couldn't handle the guilt of killing his entire clan, his entire family. Sometimes, briefly, I wish that wasn't the reason. Sometimes, I really wish that the reason he kept me alive was because he loved me. It was a pathetic hope of a little boy who missed his loving big brother. I realized a long time ago, that over the years of obsessing, Itachi slowly became my sole reason for existing. That kid… The redhead, Gaara of the Desert, he showed e. I lived for Itachi because of my pure hatred of him. I live to kill him. I live for his satisfaction. Oddly enough, I'm okay with that. It is our fate. We exist to feed each other's sadistic and masochistic needs. I exist to hate him and kill him. He exists to turn me into a cold blooded killer, one vicious enough to kill the only person that keeps him sane and alive. So, what's left for me after Itachi? Nothing. Itachi will be my end, as I will be his.

I stand, my reflection does the same. I glare at it. Oh, how I hate my reflection. I can't stand it. It taunts me, so similar to Itachi, but not. People shouldn't compliment my looks because they are just a mere copy of his. My glare intensifies. I do some hand signs. "Itachi…" I growl out. I hold my hand over the water and activate Chidori; blue electric streams dance over the water, destroying the Itachi-look-a-like. "See ya soon." With that I walk away. I've always walked in Itachi's shadow. Thanks to Orochimaru though, I am no longer following him blindly. His shadow doesn't loom over me. Because if there is no light, there's no shadow. Thus, being in this pure darkness is just how to beat him. "Wouldn't you agree, **Itachi**?" I know I always say I am an avenger. On the outside, I truly am. But down deep inside of my being, the same part of me that befriended Naruto, I'm just waiting for my big brother to come home… Quietly waiting for my idol. I smile hollowly up into the blue sky. Blue… such a sweet color. So soft and gentle, like the brother Naruto's friend holds so dear…. "_Hurry up, Aniki."_

* * *

I was running, far and fast. I didn't know what from, but I knew I had to kept moving. Uchiha Madara explain everything… To Itachi my life was more important than Konoha. I just killed the one person who I ever loved and who really loved me. I was aching, not only from the wounds. 'You murderer!' My heart screamed at me. 'You killed him! You killed Aniki! You killed my Itachi!' I grabbed my head, trying to stop the hurt. Bitter tears rolled down my cheeks in a silent plea for help. 'I'm sorry! I'm sorry!' That's all my head could scream back. I had no excuse. Itachi was gone, and it was my fault. I formed the shadow clone jutsu sign. I copied it from Naruto long ago. My copy stood in front of me. Eyes just as sad as my own. He did the transformation jutsu and a cloud of smoke covered him. The smoke slowly cleared and there, right in front of me, stood my Itachi. "See?" I said brokenly, reaching out a hand and running my fingers down the clones cheek. "I didn't hurt him. It was just an illusion. Much like Tsukiyomi." 'Itachi' smiled his brotherly smiled and hugged me. I clung to his shirt, crying silently, knowing this wasn't going to last. "It's alright, Otouto." The clone said with Itachi's voice. I wanted to believe that. There was only one way to stop this pain. Remove the source.

* * *

I walked proudly to Karin, Juugo, Madara, and Suigetsu. Memories of Itachi drowned my heart in total despair. I stopped speaking for a moment. I looked at all of them, tears streaking my face, new Sharigan active. "We're going…. To destroy Konoha."


End file.
